Soul Searcher
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Two Souls sharing a nightmare. Life isn't always happy and some times you know when someone is facing the same fate as you. Sometime seeing someone else get treated the way you are being treated shows you how wrong things are. Two souls find each other and protect each other from the unforgiving world, and their unforgiving families. -sorry its a working progress- TRIGGER WARNING!-
1. Chapter 1

New schools where not very new to her, she always had to move. Her father got different jobs all the time and her mother was long gone. She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "just a normal girl, with no family problems going to a normal school. She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes. But she smiled as bright as she could, that was her job after all to pretend that nothing was wrong to pretend that she was happy and healthy and that she was brave. Too bad it was all a lie.

She walked to school that morning three hours early, so she did not have to see her father before she left. She was safe for a few hours. She could handle school, she even had a friend already if he remembered her that is. She lived here when she was much younger when her mother was still around before her father turned into what he is today but that is all in the past now locked up with lots of chains.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to her first class. The first thing she noticed was the teacher, a young woman with blonde hair and an eye patch. "good morning you must be Maka right?" The teacher asked all eye where on Maka now. She nodded not trusting her own voice. "well welcome to the DWMA, I'm Miss Marie your homeroom and English teacher please have a seat next to Soul." Miss Marie said pointing to a kid with a black hoodie covering his face "I feel bad for her, having to seat next to that demon" "Poor girl, first day and she has to sit next to a killer." She could hear all the other kids muttering about the boy sitting next to her but it did not bother her.

She drowned herself in her school work trying to avoid everyone. Being so late in the semester most seats were taking in all of her classes so she ended up next to Soul a lot, it seemed no one wanted to sit next to him. But she didn't mind she liked that he did not try to talk to her, it was nice to be ignored. The bell rang for lunch and every one left the class room for lunch. Maka was of the last to leave while still packing her stuff a boy tackled her "The mighty god has not received a hello from his oldest follower why is..." The boy was cut off with a punch to his face "get off me Blackstar" Maka hissed "I'm so sorry he does not normally tackle people" A girl came rushing up apologizing

"It's okay I've known him since we were young, and I did not say hello because I didn't think you would remember be after 10 years, we were only children after all but the way I'm Maka" The girl bowed "I'm so sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you Maka." Maka giggled "the pleasure is all mind; hey do you mind if I sit with you today at lunch I have not made any friends yet." Maka asked "of course you can sit with us, a god never turns down his followers!" Black star shouted "come on ill introduce you to the rest of my worshipers" Black said before rushing out of the room.

"Soul? A lot of people say things about him, his mother and brother died a few years back and everyone says he killed them so they call him all kinds of names. Be careful around his he always comes in with bruises, Liz thinks he's in some sort of fight club." Tsubaki looked sad while she answered Maka's question "him and Blackstar used to be friends but when his family died and the bruises started he shut himself out, no one could get him to talk not even Blackstar. Blackstar won't tell you but he still worries about soul." Tsubaki said her eyes following the energetic blunette. "who you talking about I wanna know the latest gossip" The new voice made both girls job. "Liz you scared me!" Tsubaki nearly shouted holding her heart "This is Maka she's new, she sits next to Soul in all her classes so she was asking about him" "hmm, he's not really someone you should worry about, people say a lot of things about him but I'm pretty sure he just belongs to some fight club, I mean with the bruises he always has and with his family's death, I don't see why he wouldn't want to let off steam fighting."

"Well I think he ate his family with his super sharp teeth, and sucked all their blood out" "Patti he's not a vampire" Liz said scolding the younger girl. Patti pouted "you don't know that" she said looking away. The girls stated gossiping while they walked but Maka could not stop her brain from working she had a slight idea of what might be happening with Soul, but she didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to eat her lunch and become friends so she could seem like she was fitting in, but in her heart she knew she needed to find out the truth.

The final bell rang; school was over for the day. Chills ran up her spine she wasn't ready to return home. She notices the boy next to her stiff up as well as the last bell rang. Both waited until all the students left to walk home. Once outside she had spotted Soul again she watched as he rushed on to a motorcycle and out of the parking lot. She sighed as she walked home. Hoping that her dad had already gone out drinking or something, then she could do her chores and lock her door and hide for the rest of the night.

Luck was not on her side as she walked into her house and her father was sitting in a chair, hand on a bottle. His eyes pierced her very soul. "where have you been" the words came out slow and steady. He was beyond mad that she was not home. "I was at school, I'm sorry" She said in nearly a whisper has her father stood and walked a crossed the room. She closed her eyes as pain flowed through her cheek. 'tonight is going to be a long night' she thought as her father punched her in her gut making her crumple to the floor as blood dripped from her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked to class the next day slowly, trying to hide the bruise that had blossomed on her cheek from last night's encounter with her father. Normally he avoided her face even in his drunken state he knew bruises made people suspicious. And when people are suspicious they ask questions and he could not have anyone asking questions. She finally made it to her classroom and sat next to Soul. His eyes looking at the badly covered bruise before shifting back down to his own work.

The day went on with little to no incident. No one questioned the bruise except Blackstar. To which she answered that she ran into her door, that she had not known was closed. And that she had been too busy with the book in her hand to look up and check if the door in fact was closed. Blacked responded with a laugh and called her a bookworm. Just like a normal kid.

The last bell rang and Maka could not bring herself to go home just yet. She wasn't ready to test her luck today, and she sure wasn't ready for the beating that surely awaited her. Her bruise from last night hurt as a reminder of what was to come. So instead Maka walked behind the school in an attempt to get to her hidden oasis that she had found not so long ago but one she turned the corner something or rather someone else had met her gaze.

Soul sat there smoking a blunt the smell invading her lungs. She looked back to the woods before deciding to sit down next to him. He looked up at her "what are you doing, aren't you afraid to get caught with the monster." He said glaring daggers "no, I do not think you are a monster. I think you have something else going on with your life. And I think you should tell someone he's hitting you." Maka said glaring back. "no one is hitting me, why would you even think that, maybe before you try and analyze someone else's life you should get to know them more than by just sitting next to them in classes." Soul hissed before getting up and storming away.

Maka then decided it was time for her to meet her fate. She walked in the door to her house and it was quiet to quiet. Maka walked father into the house "p-Papa?" she called but was answered with silence. Carefully she walked into the living room. Her father was knocked out on the couch. Bottle in his hand. Relieve washed over Maka as she quietly put her school things down in her room and grabbed a blanket for her father. Once her father was covered she made him dinner for when he woke up in hopes that he would be in a good mood.

Once spirit woke up he was in a good mood to say the least a good enough mood to bring a lady home. Maka stayed in her bed trying to drown out the noised coming from the room next to hers. It didn't take long for Maka to decide that she needed to leave. So she got up and got dressed for school the next morning and snuck out her window. It was 2 a.m and the city was dark with everyone sleeping. Maka walked to the park that was 2 blocks from her house and was shocked to see someone else on the bench at the park. Quietly moving closer to the mysterious person Maka soon recognized the black hoody and white hair. "Do you come her often too?" Maka asked startling the boy. He snapped his head over to her. "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed you have school in like 5 hours." Soul said voice strained. "I um couldn't sleep." It was a lie and they both knew it.

Maka study Souls face for a second noticing something dripping down his chin. "God Soul you bleeding come here follow me." Maka said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the woods. "Maka I am fine it's just a bloody noise it will stop bleeding soon. Don't worry." Soul said trying to get his hand back but it was no use. Maka walked through the woods gracefully never once tripping on a branch, the same could not be said for Soul who was being dragged against his will and tripping over blades of grass.

The two reached and abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods Maka had found it weeks ago when she first moved to the city and was kicked out of her house. No one ever seemed to be there and Maka snuck off to it a few times. Soul looked at the cabin "where the hell are we?" Soul whispered "Its empty, looks like it was used for storage of some sort. I have been her a lot don't worry I have a first aid kit inside, let's go." Maka said tugging Soul.

Once inside the cabin Maka lit a few candles to give the small place some light Soul looked around while Maka grabbed the kit. Books and Blankets littered the floor as well as un opened food and water. A Fire place was in the wall also Maka caught Soul looking at the small fire place. "I didn't want to light it because I don't want people to know I'm here and I was afraid the smoke would alert people." Maka said sheepishly. Soul only shrugged and sat down on the nest of blankets while Maka sat in front of him and cleaned the blood from his face.

"you know you are a hypocrite right?" Soul asked while Maka cleaned up the bloody rags "why is that." Maka responded "you told me to go get help, but you are afraid to seek help yourself. You hide it better than I do I'll give you that but I can still see it. And this" Soul gestured to the space around them "confirms it, no one has a place to hide unless they need it." Soul said "how?" Maka asked soul pointed to his own cheek "looks a hell of a lot like the end of a beer bottle. Could have fooled me the first day, and you were limping first few periods." Soul said shrugging.


End file.
